party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Dash
Info Sonic Dash is a game title developed by Hardlight Studio and released by Sega on 7 March 2013. The title of the game was first mentioned on 26 February 2013, at company description in LinkedIn, which reveals the game being developed to iOS and to Android, similarly to Hardlight's previous game Sonic Jump.On February 21 Sega removed the title from company description. Sonic Dash received positive to mixed reviews, praising the gameplay mechanics and beautiful graphics, but criticizing on the game's repetitiveness. As of 11 July 2013, Sonic Dash has received more than 20 million downloads on iOS and since December 26, 2013, it has made up to 5 million downloads on Android. Release Dates For iOS devices(or known as iPad, iPhone, and iPod Touch), it was released on March 7, 2013. For Android devices, it was released on November 26, 2013. Gameplay Sonic Dash is an endless runner; it is very similar to the gameplay of the Temple Run series and Subway Surfers video games.The player directs Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Blaze and/or Silver through a never-ending 3D version of Sonic Heroes' Seaside Hill/Ocean Palace, moving forward at all times. The player can swipe his/her finger up to Spin Jump, down for a Spin Dash (this can also increase speed slightly), and sideways to Quick Step. The goal is simply to run as far as possible without hitting a wall, falling off the course, or taking a hit with no rings in possession. When rings are collected, the Dash Meter at the bottom right of the screen fills, and when it is full, the player can tap the bottom of the meter to perform the Boost Dash, which is similar to the Sonic Boom or Boost. The player cannot jump during a boost, though Sonic automatically blasts through obstacles. A full dash meter doubles the score multiplier (when you dash, you lose the double multiplier). Upgrades such as "Headstart", "Magnet" and "Dash Boost" can be used and upgraded in-game. Players are able to share and compete for accomplishments such as "fastest time" or "longest distance". At a Spring At certain times, Sonic reaches a set of three springs. Monitors above the springs indicate where they will take the player: *Ring: Banks the player's collected rings, preserving them. *Totem pole or Pillar: Takes the player to Seaside Hill. *Loop-de-loop : Takes the player to a section with a few loop-de-loops, corkscrews, or other automated sections. *Statue: Takes the player to Ocean Palace, which is filled with several gaps. *Puzzle Piece: Takes the player to a section that, when completed, rewards the player with the ability to grab 1 of 4 puzzle pieces for the Daily Challenge. *Sailboat: Takes the player to the beach. *Eggman Symbol: Takes the player to a boss battle. *Question mark: Random effect, can be any of the above, except the Puzzle Piece sections. If the player hits a spring that doesn't bank rings, then the player has the opportunity to perform 4 tricks. The player must swipe according to on-screen directions. Doing so successfully will give the player a ring boost from 10 to 100 rings, depending on how many rings the player currently has (the reward is greater the fewer rings the player currently has). Failing in the middle of a trick sequence gives no reward. Characters Playable Current *Sonic the Hedgehog (starter) *Miles "Tails" Prower (45 Red Star Rings to unlock or through daily spin jackpot or 5 days of daily challenges) *Amy Rose the Hedgehog (30 Red Star Rings to unlock or through daily spin jackpot or 5 days of daily challenges after unlocking Tails) *Knuckles the Echidna (60 Red Star Rings to unlock or through daily spin jackpot or 5 days of daily challenges after unlocking Amy) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Unlocked during Global Challenge to run 100 laps around the world; also can be unlocked through daily spin jackpot, 5 days of daily challenges after unlocking Knuckles, or by spending 60 Red Star Rings) *Blaze the Cat (Unlocked during the second Global Challenge to score big; also can be unlocked through daily spin jackpot, 5 days of daily challenges after unlocking Shadow, or by spending 55 Red Star Rings) Coming Soon *Silver the Hedgehog(Will be unlocked once the Festive Challenge is completed on or before January 6) Non-Playable Enemies *Crabmeat, which can be defeated in any way. *Spikes, which must be defeated from the side, or do a Spin Dash as landing on them will hurt the player. *Chopper, which flies out of large gaps. The player must tap on it to perform a Homing Attack and continue. Sometimes particularly large gaps with multiple Choppers (up to five) appear, which require stringing Homing Attacks. It is possible to destroy them with a Spin Jump during a Dash. *Golden Badniks, golden variants of regular badniks which give more points on destruction. They only appear when the player puts the Golden Badnik boost. Bosses *Zazz(fist appear in Sonic Lost World Promotion) Objects and Obstacles Objects These are collectable or can be used to make you run farther: *Rings Like in the games, Rings help you survive when you get hit by Zazz's stars and/or any Badnik(except for Chopper). You would lose all of your rings though when get hit. Rings also help you score more. There is a boost that when you collect Rings, you would get points. *Item Boxes Item Boxes can have any of the things below: *Rings (10 to 100) This would get you an set of rings from 10 to 100. Getting an 100 rings would be very unlikely. *Magnet This helps you collect Rings. This last for a limited time. When you get hit or revive, you would lose this. *Shield This help you from getting one hit from anything. However, it does not protect you from saving you when you missed hitting an Chopper. *Red Star Rings This is needed to get specific Power-Ups and to get for all characters. *Dash Panels This only appear when you're about to run across and Loop-de-Loop. *Springs Click here. Obstacles There are obstacles that would stop you from running, similar to Temple Run and Subway Surfers. When you have an Sheild or have activated your Dash mode, these would be destroyed. There are listed below: *Spikes This is not the Badnik, though. These spikes are regular ones. Spikes would make you lose all of your Rings. If you don't have all of your Rings, that would end your turn. *Bombs This have the same properties as the Spike, but appear more rarer. *Totem Poles This would end your turn no excuse. There are 3 ways to avoid them. One is to do Quick Step. Another way is to Roll. This is for ONLY when the Totem Poles have an hole on the bottom. The final way is to jump. These are for the shorter ones. Development In November 2012, an interview with the UK toy trade magazine Toys 'n' Playthings, Sega of Europe employee Sissel Henno confirmed that Sega would have "several new digital titles" in 2013. On 28 February 2013, the title Sonic Dash was spotted on a listing from a Linked In profile. On 1 March 2013, Sega confirmed the game, with an official press release going out on 4 March. The game was announced to be on iOS, costing $1.99 in the U.S. and £1.49 in the UK. Since 29 March 2013, it can be downloaded for free. As for the Android version, there are rumors that it will be ported but Hardlight Studio's Chris Southall says there might be, because it will be very hard to port the flexible iOS Unity 3D engine into the Android version as of the experienced problem also in porting Temple Run and its sequel, so it is expected to take time before the Android version can be announced. In additon, Android development also took a long time because of newer devices requiring testing and development before getting it released. On 19 September 2013, Sonic The Hedghog's offical Facebook page announced that Sonic Dash may come out on the Android "soon", possibly by the Fall of 2013, althought Hardlight's Facebook warned players that there was a fake version that was not developed by themselves. On 26 November 2013, Sonic Dash was released for the Android. At its release, the Android version was caught up with the current iOS version, having all of the features the iOS version currently has except for Game Center, wereas, the Android version uses Google Play Games Services instead of Game Center. Reception Sonic Dash has received mixed to positive reception. Much of this reception has been praised for its graphics and other controls. But its in-app Purchases, according to Destructoid, claims that it ranges from "not needed" to "pretty damn annoying", which also lead to criticism about the use of In-App Purchases. Metacritic, calculated a score of 69 out of 100 using 26 reviews about that game. IGN gave it a 6 out of 10, praising about its game-play, its controls, about also criticized about its "Play-To-Win elements" and the amount of "unavodiable deaths". According to Eurogamer, "The randomly-generated zones are filled with classic obstacles and enemies zooming towards you at an ever faster rate, and are showed off by some fantastic camerawork as Sonic zooms through long, twisting paths and loops. Rings are everywhere, which protect Sonic from a single enemy hit but not a collision, and can be 'banked' between zones to gradually level up the hog.", although it finds "the entire game is framed and ultimately spoiled by in-app purchases", referring to the aggressive use of in-app purchases in the game. Reviews See Sonic Dash/Reviews. Trivia *A scrapped Nintendo DS Sonic game, called Sonic DS somewhat resembles this game, the demo shown at E3 2004 had linear race to the finish gameplay and took place in Seaside Hill; however the mechanics for these two games are very different. *One of the block obstacles uses a tile from Labyrinth Zone. *The set of three springs in this game is similar to a gameplay mechanic in Seaside Hill in Sonic Generations, in which the player could choose two different kinds of paths out of a set of three paths. *When going over to the shop, a Sonic Riders model of the Blue Star, a Red Star Ring, a promotional Sonic 06 Tails poster, and Sonic's gloves and shoes can be seen. *This is the first game in which Amy, Tails and Knuckles have a manually activated boost. *Sonic can string together spin dashes by repeatedly flicking downwards and can cancel jumps (effectively a Stomp) by flicking downards in midair. *Sonic rolls when using a Dash Panel, similar to Sonic Unleashed (Wii/PS2) and Sonic Generations. *For iOS, the minimum device required to play this game at an acceptable speed is one with an Apple A5 CPU or newer (The A5 CPU is used on the iPad 2, the iPhone 4S, the 5th Generation iPod Touch and the iPad Mini). On older devices, the game is unplayable due to very low frame rate, and certain graphics are disabled, such as the coral reef seen in the water. **On Android, Google Play automaticly checks on the device for any compatibilies in order for the phone/tablet to play Sonic Dash. If any of the phones' requirements aren't sucedded, it cannot be able to download Sonic Dash. *At the game's release in March 2013, Red Rings are surprisingly rare and cannot be found in the main game. Instead, they are given three at a time to the player after completing a set of three missions and in special circumstances. Prior to the game's newer updates, the only other way to obtain them is through in-app purchases, a requirement met with much controversy. **However, the Daily Challenges gives players the chance to win five Red Star Rings on the second day, ten Red Star Rings on the fourth day, and twenty Red Star Rings on the fifth day if the player can select its prize during the quick raffle. ***Since one of the recent updates, Red Rings can now be found during gameplay on rare occasions. *The Dash Panel has a new design that is different from the usual red and white design. *There is a bug where if Sonic fails to do homing attack on a Chopper but there is only a small distance between the land, Sonic will just run past the pit. **There's another bug where if Sonic uses a stomp after attacking a Chopper when he starts to be above solid ground, Sonic will fall through it and die. It's unknown if both of those bugs still apply with the Android version. *Sonic, Knuckles and Blaze are the only characters who share the same running style. *Zazz is the only character in the game with voice clips. *Assets found in the game's files hint at future playability for the characters Rouge and Cream. **This haven't been confirmed, though. Category:Apps Category:Games